The Story of Agent T
by Boolia
Summary: Remember Agent T? The agent they lost in November? Well, here's the story of him and what happened to him the day before Thanksgiving. One- Shot


The Story of Agent T

"I can't _wait_ for tomorrow!" Said an excited Phineas over dinner. The family was all eating chicken legs. Perry ate his worms and lapped his milk in his bowl in the corner. "When we see our American relatives and have a big Thanksgiving feast!"

"Don't forget desserts like Pumpkin Pie." Ferb added.

_"Oh yeah_, Pumpkin Pie!" He smacked his lips. "You're making me hungry just _thinking_ of it!"

_"Hey mom_!" Phineas piped up. "Today at school, we were asked what we were thankful for and I said family and friends. You also make a loving pie Mom."

_"Aww_!" Linda aww'ed. "I'm thankful for having such smart kids like you and your stepbrother." Candace looked at her mom.

"What about _me_?" She asked. "You're thankful for me too right?" Linda looked at her daughter.

"Yes." She replied. "I'm thankful for you too sweetie and for trying hard to bust your brothers at every impossible thing they're up too." Candace smiled and resumed eating.

"I'm so thankful for all of you and that I married the most wonderful woman in the world." Lawrence put in. He smiled and winked at his wife. "Your mum."

_"Aw Lawrence,_ you're too kind."

"Yes, yes I know."

"I'm thankful for having the cutest boyfriend on _Earth_!" Candace said, dreamily. "And I also can't wait for the day after tomorrow, Black Friday, to shop for him!"

"And don't forget all the pilgrims and all of their hard work to make this into a holiday." Ferb added. "Don't forget it wasn't until 200 or so years later, Abraham Lincoln made this holiday official."

"I bet Perry is thankful for having us as his two loving owners." He looked at Perry. "Right Pe…hey, where's Perry?" Phineas looked around for his pet. Perry was nowhere to be seen.

"Who wants Pumpkin Pie?" Linda asked. All of the kid's heads shot up.

_"We do_!" They said at the same time. Linda laughed.

"Well okay." She looked at her pie on the counter and gasped. Two pieces of pie were missing! "Well that's odd, who could've eaten two slices of my pie." She looked at her family who just shrugged and contined eating.

Linda stood up and gave each of them the rest of the pie.

Perry stood on his two feet on the other side of the wall. In his hands were plates with the missing pie pieces on them. Each with a napkin and plastic fork. He knew it was late and he didn't get a call, but he decided to give his boss and Carl a piece of pie. He wanted the pie to be a token of gratitude that he was thankful for having Magor Monogram as a boss (and if he only gave pie to his boss, Carl would be jealous).

The agent platypus put on his fedora and pressed an invisible button on the wall. The area then flipped him into his lair.

Once there, he went to the monitor, turned it on and took a seat, putting the pies, forks and napkins on the edge of the dashboard. His eyes grew wide at what he saw. His boss was just standing there, crying! He took a tissue from the tissue box that Carl was holding and blew into it.

The semi-aquatic mammal waved his hands around to get his attention. Carl, who was on screen now, saw this.

_"Sir?"_ Carl said. "Agent P's here." Major Monogram noticed Perry.

_"Agent P_?" He sniffed. "Why are you here?" Perry showed him the pie.

"Oh, pie? How thoughtful!"

"And he even brought one for me!" Carl piped up. "What a nice, caring platypus agent we have."

"Shut up, Carl."

"Yes sir." Monogram blew on another Kleenex. Perry gave him a concerned look.

"I'm sorry Agent P. It's just you remember Agent T, right?" Perry gave him a confused look. Terry the Turtle? What is Major Monogram sad about him for?

"Not Terry the Turtle." Monogram said as if reading Perry's mind. "The _other_ Agent T! He left us last Thanksgiving, remember?"

And then it hit him. Ted the Turkey, of course! How could he forget him? He remembered going to the funeral with all of the other agents. It was a sad day at the OWCA.

"Agent T was a good agent." Monogram said. "So willing to get the job done and always thinking of others. It's a tragedy what happened to him. I shouldn't have let him do his mission on last Thanksgiving if I only knew what would've happened…

"Twas the day before Thanksgiving," Monogram began.

"Wrong holiday sir!" Carl called from off screen. Monogram looked annoyed. He looked at Carl off-screen.

"Are you telling the story, Carl?"

"No."

"Then I suggest you shut your mouth and let me do the talking."

"Yes sir." Major Monogram looked back at Perry.

"Now where was I? Oh yes! I had just called in Agent T in to do his mission..."

Two years ago

"Billy Swamp just stole a cornucopia of foods from the supermarket downtown." Monogram told the turkey agent. "You know what to do." The turkey saluted to his boss.

"_Gobble_!" He promised.

"Good. I hate to send you out on the day before Thanksgiving, but evil never rests and someone has to stop him. So, good luck Agent T." The turkey gobbled one last time and went off. The monitor shut off.

Later…

Agent T hid behind shopping carts in front of Colorful Foods. Moments later, he saw his nemesis Billy Swamp carrying a large novelty wicker horn filled with all kinds of foods.

"_Finally!"_ Billy said with a smirk on his face. "I got the big Horn of Plenty from the window display for Thanksgiving! I don't know why I didn't think about stealing it earlier!"

Agent T then scampered into his path, gobbling and spreading out his wings. Billy stopped in his tracks.

_"Ted the Turkey,_" He snarled. "Get out of the way! Can't you see I'm busy stealing this for my family_? Ugh_, you're such a pest!" He then saw some fruit stands outside. He got an idea and grabbed some oranges.

"How do you like some oranges?" He chucked them one by one at the bird. Agent T jumped every time, making them miss.

_"Curses_!" He said when he ran out of oranges. He started picking up bananas and threw them. Again, Agent T dodged them all.

'This is taking too long!" Billy got another idea and knocked down the apples and the water melons stands. Melons and apples fell everywhere.

"_Sayonara_!" He said as Agent T tripped on the oncoming fruit, landing on his butt. Billy then ran off.

Ted stood up, waddled around the fruit and ran after him.

"You'll never catch me, Ted the Turkey!" Billy laughed. "Never in a _million _years!" Ted then got an idea. He took out his grappling hook, twirled it above his head like a lasso and tossed it at his nemesis's feet. It wrapped around his legs, causing him to trip and drop the cornucopia, cans of cranberry sauce clattered across the pavement. Police sirens could be heard in the distance.

Before Billy could escape, Ted trotted on his back, pinning him down.

"Get off of me, Ted the Turkey!" Billy yelled. "The police are coming! I must make my escape!" But the turkey stayed put, ruffling his feathers in the criminal's face. The sirens were getting louder. Billy flopped his legs desperately.

"GET _OFF_ OF ME YOU UGLY, OVERGROWN BIRD, GET OFF!" That did it! That made Agent T mad. He trotted up to his face and pecked at it repeatedly. Billy screamed.

The police sirens stopped as a pair of police cars pulled up and several policemen got out. One grabbed his handcuffs from his car.

The pecking stopped and Billy felt the extra weight of the turkey get off. He sighed with relief.

"Oh thank _goodness_!" He then saw a handcuff clasp onto his wrist. He looked up. He was being handcuffed! He laughed nervously.

"Thank goodness you've arrived, officers!" Billy pointed an accusatory finger at Ted. "This turkey's gone mad! It's like… Mad Turkey Disease or something…" The officers did not look impressed.

"_Yeah, yeah_," His escortor said. "Tell it to the judge!"

Once they were in, the car drove off. The other officers went into their cars and drove off too, all except for one. He went over and gathered up the scattered cans and foods, and went to kneel down to Ted who now was hatless.

"Thank you for catching him." He said to the bird. "We've been after this Billy Swamp guy for years." He than chuckled. "Look at me, talking to a turkey on the day before Thanksgiving. Good job little fella."

Something then caught Ted's eyes. Behind the man ruffling his head feathers, was an orphanage. Outside on the stoop he saw several malnourished orphans crying on the steps. The orphanage's director stood before them.

"I'm _sorry_ children!" The director of the orphanage told them. "We don't have money for a Thanksgiving feast this year."

"That's what you said last year!" A girl said. "And the year before that, and the year before _that_! When are we going to have a real meal for Thanksgiving?"

"When we live in a family." The boy next to her told her. "Which will be never!" All of the kids groaned.

Ted felt sorry for them. He ran and swiped the cornucopia from the officer's hands.

_"Hey!_ What're you doing?" Ted rushed to the orphanage director and placed the Horn of Plenty at her feet.

"_Gobble, gobble_." Gobbled Agent T. The owner looked at the offered gift, then at Ted.

"Is- is this for _us?_" She asked. The turkey nodded. She picked it up and smiled.

"Why, thank you. How very thoughtful." She then laughed. "A feast offered by one who would normally be the entrée, who would have imagined?" She looked at the children and smiled. The kids were sadly getting up heading back inside.

_"Children_! Looks like we're going to have a feast after all!" The kids all looked at her and cheered. "And it's all thanks to _this_ little guy!" The kids all ran to pet Ted.

"You _saved _Thanksgiving!" The girl said.

_"Yeah_!" The boy added. "You're a hero!"

The officer then came up to them. The owner looked at him.

"Thank you!" She told him. "We all are very thankful for what you've done."

"Don't thank me!" The cop responded. "Thank the turkey! He's the one that made it happen." The woman looked at her children.

"_Children_!" She announced. "What do we say to the nice uh…turkey?"

"_Thank you turkey!_" All of the kids said at once.

"I'll go pay the store." The cop said and then left. People were beginning to gather around from the commotion and cheering, it even looked like some prospective to-be adoptive parents were lining up to speak to the director. Ted turned to leave, waddling his way back down the streets, content.

Agent T felt proud of himself. He knew he had done a good deed. He saved Thanksgiving for these orphans by giving them hope and hopefully loving families.

And than a loud gunshot fired. Ted fell to the pavement…dead.

"And that's the sad story of Agent T." Monogram concluded. "He was shot by Billy's wife, Ruth, who was tired of waiting for her husband to bring home the thanksgiving feast. She just grabbed the family shotgun, searched for the first live turkey she saw and shot him." Monogram sobbed again. It wasn't until Thanksgiving that I learned the tragic news."

"On the bright side," Carl interpreted as his boss was blowing on another tissue. "Ruth Swamp was arrested for killing a hero and for yelling at the officer that she didn't care. She just wanted to something to eat on Thanksgiving. Her huge commotion brought even further press attention to that poor little orphanage and now those orphans all have loving homes." He looked at Perry who had bits of pie all over his mouth. Carl saw that the pies were gone. A fork covered in goop was in his hand.

_"Hey_? Where are the pies you were going to give us? Did you eat them Agent P?"

Perry showed that he was embarrassed by giving them a goofy smile and shrug. He immediately dropped the fork. He was so absorbed in the story that he just took them and ate them. He did a palm to the face. He took the napkin and wiped himself clean.

"Never mind about that Agent P." Monogram told him. "It's the thought that counts. Although, I would've been much happier if you had just ate Carl's and left mine alone."

_"Hey_!" Carl snapped.

"Anyways, Dr. D is for some reason spending Thanksgiving with his daughter and with his ex. So you're home free Agent P and can spend Thanksgiving with your family like it should be. Happy Thanksgiving, Monogram over and out!" The agent saluted as the monitor went off.

Before he went home, he smiled to himself.

He was thankful for his forgiving boss and his intern. He was also thankful for his friends, home and family, including his loving owners, Phineas and Ferb. With those happy thoughts in his mind, he smiled and strolled off for home.


End file.
